morazfandomcom-20200214-history
Moraz Wiki
Moraz As a magical country, Moraz, has two types of magic. Holder magic, which allows the person to use magic with items and Self magic, on the other hand, allows the person to use magic from their bodies. Although only 15% of Moraz population has Self magic, it is still an everyday use. Etymology Moraz came from Moroney and Hewaz last names and means people from the clouds. History The country of Moraz was founded in 2020, as a young country we did not know how to rule it and soon ended up with a socialist lifestyle. For a while this way of life worked well, people sheared their resources and money wasn't often used. We were able to live this way for 16 years but then things started going downhill. People were getting sick and very poor. In 2024, the villages realized that a socialist way was not effective and it was time to change it, thus the Council was going to be created. The people would elect six members plus, one in power, which would create laws and economy. For three years Moraz was going through tough times, trying to get the country in better shape. Finally in 2045, the Council was established, the laws were made, economy flowing, health care, small owned businesses and education. Geography Moraz is a magical country located in the clouds, invisible to the people from Earth. There are about 4,000 people who live throughout the 6 provinces, excluding other creatures. Moraz is populated by humans and numerous other races such as Fairies, Dragons, Spirits and Beasts. Their homes are spread out on all of the clouds across the world. Each town has its own specialty of foods and goods, fresh vegetables, fruit, lentils, rice, and more. Magic shops which sell other essential items such as furniture, toiletries, potions in delicate glass bottles and of course magic items. These items, however, are limited to the public and not sold to everyone and depend on your needs for it. All of this makes it easy for the citizens of Moraz to get all the items and food they need. The citizens of Moraz do not take from nature than they need. As a whole, they are frugal. Many of them have their own gardens. Nobody, in Moraz throws their trash on the streets and rather dispose of it in a garbage cans at home or in the readily available garbage can which are on every corner. If you are caught polluting, you will be fined. The environment is clean and healthy as a result of this, there is a tradition that on March first, citizens in each city gather together at dawn to plant trees and flowers all over the city. At sunset, they all sit down together and have a big picnic in celebration of the Peach tree that blossoms once the night has come. Government As the main ruling body of the entire magical country, the Council possesses almost upmost control over it. Acting as a Government of sort. This Council is not chosen randomly or by descendant. The people elect seven candidates. One of the seven who will be in power, like a President, and the six other who will help the President, which they believe will be best suited for the role. The Council makes laws, possessing the right to punish those who break it, apprehend people charged with crimes, and to confiscate magical artifacts which could potentially cause large scale damages. "Even if something is white, once the Council decides it's black, then it's black." Each Council members, including the President, are allowed five years in power and then reelected by the people, to make sure they are still fulfilling their role. The people can elect new members or old ones by listening to their speech explaining the role and duties which they wish to fulfill. Law and Military The Council creates the laws and the knights which are armed forces, maintain the peace and enforce the laws by making sure that no one breaks them. If a law is broken, the culprit is given a punishment determined by the Council and the President takes the final decision on the matter. For example if you commit homicide, you can be given a life imprisonment and/ or death penalty, depending on who was murdered, by injection or hanging. Ten years in jail for second or five years for manslaughter. Stealing a car will not only get you a three year jail time but also a one thousand dollar fine. The Knights are military subdivision within the Council. Their job is to enforce the Council's ideals of justice and to investigate crimes related to the Magic world. They possess several troupes throughout Moraz, and have battleships at their disposal for sea transportation. They are divided into squads, with some of them performing particular duties, and most of them being led by a ranked officer. Social and Economic values Social - Since we are a Liberal- Democratic country you have the right to vote over 18. - Right to privacy. - Sexual freedom and same sex marriage. - We have many different people and creatures in Moraz, so an anti- discrimination law is set for equal rights. Whatever age, gender, religion, or race you are. - Must be 18 and over for alcohol as it can cause damage to children under development. Economic - Pay for health care and education. - Freedom to own and operate a business within the laws. - Tax cuts for businesses making eco friendly products. - Tax cuts on consumers which buy eco friendly products. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse